I Kato Volta
by kitsu34
Summary: Face au mur des Lamentations les chevaliers reviennent à la vie, y compris ceux qui ne se sont pas revus depuis ce jour-là, où l'un a trahi l'autre... Le passé est le passé, dit-on, mais s'il pouvait se montrer sous un nouveau jour... Aiolos x Saga
1. Prologue : Recommencement

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Saint Seiya

Couple : Aiolos x Saga

Disclaimer : rien à moi dans l'univers de Saint Seiya et le titre est celui d'un recueil de nouvelles de Dinos Christianopoulos traduit par « Destins brisés ». Je préfère pour ma part la traduction par « Descente sans fin » qui convient mieux à ce que je veux faire et qui rend l'expression grecque signifiant littéralement « la boucle vers le bas ».

Les quatre strophes en ouverture et fermeture du prologue sont les strophes d'ouverture et de fermeture du magnifique poème de Victor Hugo _Les Djinns_ extrait des _Orientales_.

Note : immenses remerciements emprunts de gratitude à Niacy pour ses encouragements et son aide précieuse à y voir plus clair, même lorsqu'on ne donne pas signe de vie pendant longtemps…

Cette fic est plus ou moins liée à ma fic précédente sur Saint Seiya, du moins elle découle du dernier chapitre et du dernier couple qui y fait une brève et mystérieuse – douloureuse - apparition.

J'avais envie d'écrire ce chapitre-là de mon histoire imaginaire, Niacy m'a encouragé : je tente l'aventure. On verra.

C'est parti.

I Kato Volta / La descente sans fin

Prologue : Recommencement

_Murs, ville,_

_Et port,_

_Asile_

_De mort,_

_Mer grise _

_Où brise _

_La brise_

_Tout dort._

Au commencement de tout, il n' y a rien. L'apaisement règne en maître et s'étend, se dilate paresseusement. Tout est silence ouaté. Tout est ténèbres profondes et protectrices. Rien ne s'entend et rien ne bouge. Rien ne respire. C'est le sommeil sans fin.

_Dans la plaine_

_Naît un bruit_

_C'est l'haleine_

_De la nuit._

_Elle brame_

_Comme une âme_

_Qu'une flamme_

_Toujours suit._

Et puis un frisson, à peine perceptible, vient rider la surface du vide. Comme un murmure presque inaudible. Quelque chose, on ne sait quoi, s'est mis en marche. Le rien est habité, parcouru par le frémissement d'une existence ténue qui s'agite, qui vient, qui repart, comme le flux et le reflux. Et soudain l'obscurité se pare de lueurs nouvelles : des myriades d'étincelles papillonnent à tout va, cabriolent et se heurtent avant de s'unir pour dessiner une forme lumineuse plus importante. Le noir se déchire et ressemble tout à coup à un étrange sous-bois estival parsemé de lucioles. La masse de lumière semble gagner en consistance et prendre une vague apparence humaine. Elle se tord brusquement, tremble, se déconstruit puis se reconstitue difficilement. Elle semble souffrir. Si elle pouvait parler ou même pousser un cri, quel son triste et souffrant ne produirait-elle pas…

La myriade d'étincelles se débat à nouveau, comme sous le coup d'une grande souffrance. Elle s'affole, tremble, lutte comme si elle refusait quelque chose. La douleur la vrille de toutes parts et elle combat de toutes ses forces. Mais la lutte est démesurée, déjà perdue. Alors elle se laisse pénétrer par la souffrance, comme si un milliard d'aiguilles acérées la transperçait sans relâche. Et le cri fuse dans l'espace vide et noir. Un cri longtemps répercuté par le néant, comme l'écho lointain et affaibli de quelque chose de vivant, qui a existé il y a longtemps, dans une autre vie, et dont on se souvient…

Exténuée, à bout de forces, la myriade d'étincelles s'effondre sur elle-même, toujours parcourue par la douleur qui ne la lâche pas. Et cette immense souffrance qui la plie par intervalle et la parcourt, lui rappelle des sensations qu'elle a oubliées depuis bien longtemps, anéanties par le néant et le sommeil. Le battement assourdissant et si douloureux du sang sous la peau de la boite crânienne, qui laboure régulièrement le cerveau. L'estomac qui se soulève et se noue, rejetant tout se qui s'y trouve, même lorsqu'il n'y a rien, surtout lorsqu'il n'y a rien, et vous laisse épuisé. Les membres qui tremblent et soudain se dérobent, comme s'ils n'étaient plus faits de muscles et d'os mais d'une matière aérienne, comme du coton. Et la douleur qui parcourt la moindre petite fibre, la moindre petite parcelle de vous et vous fait comprendre que vous êtes vivant, car il n'y a que dans la vie que l'on peut souffrir autant…

Brusquement la forme lumineuse prend conscience qu'elle vit ! Elle vient d'être arrachée au néant doux et sombre dans lequel elle était plongée depuis si longtemps. Elle prend douloureusement conscience d'être à nouveau emprisonnée dans un corps. Elle se concentre, comme on lui a appris, il y a bien longtemps, dans une autre vie, à le faire. Elle se répand dans cette nouvelle enveloppe et se l'approprie. Un bras puis un autre, une jambe puis une autre, une tête, un cœur dont les pulsations reprennent doucement sous son impulsion, un cerveau dans lequel elle se loge. Bien installée, elle se replie sur elle-même, concentre toute sa force, s'apprête à irradier l'énergie vitale nécessaire à la mise en vie de ce nouveau corps quand, l'espace d'un instant, elle suspend son action.

Un flux d'images la traverse mêlé d'émotions éparses contradictoires. Elle revoit beaucoup de visages de compagnons d'armes, d'un maître aimé et respecté et d'un jeune frère adoré. Quelques sourires vibrants également lui apparaissent ainsi que de nombreux éclats de rire, baignés de la lumière dorée du soleil méditerranéen, en arrière-plan. Mais elle voit aussi beaucoup de larmes. Des larmes liées à un visage bien particulier, toujours le même : son visage à lui, aux yeux de mer sans fond parcourue de courants. Et des larmes qui naissent de ses mots déchirant l'âme et anéantissant l'espoir… A la pensée que tout va recommencer, la lumière vacille, se fait soudain moins vive. Les ténèbres séductrices et le néant tentateur l'attirent sournoisement, à nouveau. Se reposer enfin, loin de cette descente sans fin vers le désespoir…

Mais cette hésitation ne dure pas. La lumière perçoit d'autres vibrations, plus fortes que celles des ténèbres et du néant. Seize musiques lointaines qui l'appellent. Des chants d'espoir, lumineux et forts, qui lui rappellent quelque chose de sa vie d'antan. L'une d'entre elles surtout lui paraît familière, comme une mélodie longtemps fredonnée. Ce sont des chants qui font vibrer ce qui reste d'espérance en elle. Elle laisse cette vibration si particulière, qu'elle connaît si bien l'envelopper et finalement, elle accepte le recommencement. Elle se concentre, pulse, irradie et se sent envahir puissamment le corps qui est désormais le sien. Elle habite chaque fibre de celui-ci et bientôt ne fera plus qu'un avec lui. Elle sait que sa conscience et sa connaissance des ténèbres, de tout ce qu'elle a vu du néant va disparaître avec cette union : c'est le prix à payer pour revivre. Elle gagne en puissance et se sent s'éteindre à mesure qu'elle se fond dans le corps qu'elle habite. La fusion est presque accomplie. Elle s'étiole, va s'éteindre. Avant de disparaître, elle aurait voulu être sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix de ne pas être revenue à la souffrance pour rien. Il ne lui reste que peu de temps, déjà le corps qu'elle a accepté d'animer remue. Avant de se fondre en lui, elle réussit à entrouvrir un œil encore vague.

Sa vision s'ajuste mal, encore floue, comme au sortir de l'eau. L'air entrant brusquement dans ses poumons neufs lui déchire la gorge et se précipite dans sa bouche comme un flot étouffant. Pourtant, elle doit savoir avant de disparaître. L'énergie se concentre une ultime fois et réussit à se mouvoir dans ce corps qui ne lui obéit déjà plus. Le corps se redresse, lève la tête et contemple ce qui se dresse face à lui. L'œil ajuste la vision et l'énergie rayonne de toute sa puissance, enflammant ses huit sens au paroxysme.

L'endroit où elle se trouve est noir, d'une obscurité opaque et sourde. Aucun son ne transperce les ténèbres, comme si la noirceur avalait le bruit. C'est une nuit de début ou de fin du monde. Pourtant une faible lueur lui parvient, qui lui permet, au bout d'un instant, de distinguer à grand-peine les contours des choses. D'où provient cette pauvre lumière égarée au royaume de l'obscurité ? L'énergie regarde autour d'elle pour en identifier la source, quand elle se sent abattue par la masse gigantesque que lui révèle la faible luminosité de l'endroit.

Devant elle se dresse un mur immense, majestueux et écrasant, sculpté de deux têtes qui se contemplent et de deux ailes réunies par un cercle de métal comme un ultime aboutissement. Devant ce mur impressionnant, elle distingue à grand-peine neuf silhouettes minuscules. Cinq d'entre elles sont revêtues d'armures brillantes qui captent les regards. Ce sont elles qui émettent la seule lumière de l'endroit ! Ce sont les armures d'or des chevaliers d'Athéna. Elle les reconnaît car elle les a déjà vues dans sa vie d'autrefois. La musique qui lui parle l'enveloppe et l'enflamme et soudain elle sent qu'elle disparaît, aspirée par la vitalité de ce nouveau corps réveillé qui la mange. Avant de s'éteindre, fondue dans la conscience neuve qui s'éveille, elle entend une voix qui s'exclame :

« - Les douze chevaliers d'or sont revenus à la vie ! Nous pouvons lutter contre Hadès et sauver Athéna ! »

Apaisée, la lumière se laisse absorber par l'énergie vitale de son nouveau corps, revêtu à présent lui aussi de son armure. Elle a fait le bon choix. Tout recommence : la souffrance, la peine, mais peut-être aussi l'espoir, et la possibilité de changer ce qui, la première fois, n'a pas marché…

Un instant fermés, les yeux se rouvrent sur la noirceur de l'atmosphère oppressante et la verticalité étourdissante du mur immense. Leur regard est assuré à présent. Le corps se déplie lentement comme s'il avait du mal à se mouvoir après une longue immobilité. L'homme contemple ses pieds. Il ne se rappelle pas qu'ils étaient si loin de lui. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux et rencontre le casque de métal froid. Une armure. Son armure. Il est immédiatement conscient des énergies autour de lui il les reconnaît toutes. Chacune lui parle à sa façon, mais certaines plus que d'autres. Il se rappelle les avoir toutes rencontrées, dans sa vie passée ou bien dans son demi-sommeil de mort. Néanmoins, il se rend compte que bien du temps doit avoir passé depuis cette autre vie, qu'il lui semble avoir quittée hier seulement, car les images accompagnant les énergies de son passé sont bien différentes de celles qu'il avait conservées…

L'une d'elles s'élance soudain vers lui. Avec émotion, il la reconnaît avant qu'elle ne parle. Cette cosmo-énergie connue réveille l'image bien-aimée d'un visage d'enfant souriant, aux courtes boucles blondes et aux grands yeux verts levés avec admiration vers son grand frère…Mais l'image présente qui s'élance vers lui n'a plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il a gardée en mémoire. La détresse poignante du temps passé que rien ne rattrape l'étreint. Déesse Athéna, combien d'années ont passé pour qu'il ait tant changé…

Le nouveau venu se rapproche, bras ouverts, puis s'arrête, hésitant. Tant de temps a passé qu'il ne sait plus comment se comporter. Les deux hommes restent face à face, sans bouger, sans oser aller vers l'autre, rendu malhabiles par le fossé que le temps a creusé entre eux. Soudain les mains se tendent après quelques hésitations et les doigts s'entremêlent, timidement d'abord, puis avec force, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu, pour éviter qu'ils ne se dénouent à nouveau.

« -Aiolos, mon frère !

-Aiolia, petit frère, toutes ces années, tu as combattu aux côtés d'Athéna. Comme je suis fier de toi !

-Mon frère… »

Les mots véritables s'étranglent dans les gorges, les vrais mots, ceux qui exprimeraient tout ce qu'ils ont à se dire après tout ce temps. Les mots imagés, puissants, qui sauraient peindre leur bonheur présent et leur tristesse passée, la solitude qu'ils ont vécue, la trahison qui les a touchés. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Et puis ces mots-là sont difficiles à dire. Alors seuls les yeux se parlent, pour l'instant.

A côté d'eux ont lieu d'autres retrouvailles. Chacun des chevaliers de bronze ou d'or présents a un ami ou un proche à saluer. Les mains se tendent, les bras se referment sur les corps et les visages comme les âmes sourient. C'est un instant d'allégresse au milieu du dur combat qui les oppose à leur adversaire millénaire. Un moment de répit durant lequel la souffrance et les peines n'ont pas leur place mais cèdent devant le bonheur et la joie. Tous se dépêchent d'en profiter car ils savent bien que ces quelques minutes dérobées ne dureront pas. Ces instants de grâce, où le cours irréversible des choses se suspend, sont volatiles. Ils ne durent pas plus qu'un battement de cœur. Alors Shiryu se précipite vers son ami Shura, et Shun salue son ancien adversaire, Aphrodite, tandis que Seiya et Aldébaran s'étreignent en riant. Hyoga salue son maître dont le regard brun va silencieusement rencontrer les yeux bleus d'un compagnon d'arme particulièrement cher, sans doute. Oui, tous se hâtent de jouir de ce frêle moment de paix et de bonheur.

Et pourtant.

Il en est un qui reste à l'écart. Un chevalier vers qui personne ne s'élance et qui sent douloureusement son armure l'étreindre. A l'énergie qu'elle déverse dans son corps se mêle une autre, malheureusement bien connue, qui l'emplit de force autant que de peine et de larmes. Il est le seul qui ne retrouve pas un être aimé. Le seul qui, au contraire, vient de perdre sa moitié. Le seul qui doit lutter pour porter la tête haute sous le casque doré et si froid de son armure.

Bien qu'il soit à l'écart de la joie des autres, tous sont conscients de sa présence. Tous le perçoivent. Son énergie n'est pas de celles que l'on peut oublier, malheureusement. Sous la joie, la tension monte. Chacun se demande secrètement comment vont réagir les deux anciens ennemis qui ne se sont pas revus depuis cette époque-là, si lointaine, où l'un a trahi l'autre. Ils étaient pourtant si proches en ce temps-là, inséparables, comme des frères... Des moitiés d'âme disait-on…

Ce genre de blessure peut-il guérir un jour ? Et si le temps, qui abolit les rancunes et adoucit les haines, a passé pour l'un qui a vécu, il s'est arrêté brutalement pour l'autre, fauché en pleine jeunesse… Que va-t-il se passer ? Le temps peut-il vraiment tout guérir ? L'âme humaine est-elle si généreuse, si grande ? La rédemption et le pardon sont-ils finalement possibles ?

Les yeux continuent de rire, les sourires s'affichent toujours, mais en secret tous se questionnent.

Néanmoins, ils ont une mission et ils ne sont revenus à la vie que pour elle seule. Les chevaliers d'or se réunissent et renvoient les bronzes. Dokho leur explique ce qu'ils auront à faire et pourquoi c'est à eux qu'incombe cette tâche. Ils quittent la pièce du mur des Lamentations. Aiolos sait à présent ce qu'il a à faire et sait qu'il n'est revenu à la vie que pour cet instant. Il saisit sa flèche et son arc et bande ce dernier. Chaque chevalier d'or lui envoie son énergie et il les sent l'envahir tour à tour. Lui est le dernier à le faire. Son énergie est très particulière. Très douce, infiniment triste, comme un remords, comme pour demander pardon. Elle est aussi chaleureuse et forte, très puissante, comme elle l'a toujours été. Mais surtout il y a autre chose, bien caché, derrière. Comme une note indéfinissable et tremblante, inavouable… Pudique…

L'espace d'un instant avant de décocher sa flèche, Aiolos frissonne. Son cœur, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, palpite soudain. Les énergies se font plus intenses, atteignent leur paroxysme. L'arc se bande au maximum, la corde chante sous ses doigts comme un cri d'hirondelle. Bientôt il ne pourra plus la retenir. Mais il doit savoir ce qu'est cette note indescriptible qui lui serre le cœur. Il affute son cosmos et envahit l'autre. La méthode est brutale et invasive, mais après tout, l'autre l'a fait tuer quinze ans plus tôt. Il sent le haut-le-cœur mental et le barrage immédiat qu'on tente de lui opposer, mais c'est trop tard. Il est passé. Ils sont liés. Il va enfin savoir ce qui se cache dans cet esprit sans fond.

Les énergies s'accroissent soudainement et son propre cosmos s'enflamme brutalement au maximum de sa puissance. L'arc se tend à cisailler ses doigts.

Non ! Pas maintenant !

L'arc se détend, libérant son énergie monstrueuse. La flèche chargée des cosmos au paroxysme des douze plus puissants chevaliers d'Athéna se précipite vers le mur sans fin qui leur fait face.

Les deux esprits liés se délient.

Mais la brève connexion a suffit.

La déflagration qui suit l'impact de la flèche au moment où elle touche le mur est ineffable. Le blanc envahit l'espace sombre. La lumière avale tout. Les douze cosmos s'éteignent comme des bougies que l'on souffle.

Avant d'être à son tour balayé par l'anéantissement blanc, Aiolos a le temps d'arrêter une pensée. Décidément, il n'est revenu à la vie que pour bien peu de temps… Mais cela en a valu la peine, car à présent il sait.

Il sait.

Que n'a-t-il su plus tôt…

Tout aurait pu être si différent…

Si seulement il avait su…

La lumière se transforme en kaléidoscope de couleur et la moindre fibre de lui-même irradie de douleur. Puis la souffrance se fait moins vive à mesure que son corps comme son esprit s'engourdit. Les couleurs s'assombrissent petit-à-petit et les sons se font plus sourds, comme s'il s'enfonçait sous l'eau. Bientôt il ne voit plus rien, n'entend que quelques sons très assourdis et sent qu'il va s'endormir pour une longue, très longue période. A nouveau.

Il aurait bien voulu plus de temps, maintenant qu'il sait.

Les dieux sont cruels, décidément.

Le néant le happe. Tout disparaît.

Tout est fini…

_Ce bruit vague_

_Qui s'endort_

_C'est la vague _

_Sur le bord _

_C'est la plainte,_

_Presque éteinte,_

_D'une sainte_

_Pour un mort._

_On doute_

_La nuit…_

_J'écoute : -_

_Tout fuit,_

_Tout passe _

_L'Espace_

_Efface_

_Le bruit._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Commencement

Auteur : kitsu34

Origine : Saint Seiya

Genre : plus ou moins yaoi

Couple : Aiolos x Saga

Disclaimers : rien à moi dans l'univers de Saint Seiya. Les quatre strophes en ouverture et fermeture du chapitre sont encore extraites des _Orientales_ de Victor Hugo, du poème "L'Enfant". Par contre il y a invention totale du passé d'Aiolos, de sa famille, et donc ajout de quelques personnages, dont Acrisios, Héléni, Maria et Chrysos. Seul Chrysos sera appelé à une vie durable.

Note : Dans cette fic, je m'intéresse aux personnages d'Aiolos et de Saga (et donc aussi forcément, de Kanon dans une moindre mesure). Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce qui a pu se passer entre eux avant la prise de pouvoir de Saga, c'est-à-dire l'évolution à la fois d'Aiolos et de Saga. Pour le Gémeaux, il s'agit évidemment de voir l'installation et la progression du mal réel ou mental en lui et pour Aiolos, il s'agit de voir comment un chevalier d'exception voit le jour dans un enfant. Je pars du principe qu'on ne naît pas exceptionnel, on le devient par ses actions.

Il se peut donc que vous trouviez la progression de l'intrigue assez lente, mais je progresse toujours lentement quand j'ai besoin d'installer une toile de fond solide et une construction psychologique suffisante pour mes personnages. Celui d'Aiolos étant quasi-inexistant dans Saint Seiya, il faut bien le construire.

Réponse aux rewiews anonymes : merci à Ssieg ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Remerciements émus emprunts de gratitude à Niacy pour ses précieuses corrections !

C'est parti !

I Kato Volta / La descente sans fin

Chapitre 1 : Commencement

_Les Turcs ont passé par là. Tout est ruine et deuil._

_Chio, l'ile des vins, n'est plus qu'un sombre écueil,_

_Chio, qu'ombrageait les charmilles,_

_Chio, qui dans les flots reflétait ses grands bois,_

_Ses coteaux, ses palais, et le soir quelquefois_

_Un chœur dansant de jeune fille._

_(...)  
_

_Tout est désert. Mais non seul près des murs noircis,_

_Un enfant aux yeux bleus, un enfant grec, assis,_

_Courbait sa tête humiliée _

_Il avait pour asile, il avait pour appui_

_Une blanche aubépine, une fleur, comme lui_

_Dans le grand ravage oubliée._

_oOoOo  
_

Un long cri déchira les lueurs naissantes du jour. L'aube aux ors pâles teintait à peine le ciel gris et les mouvements du monde n'avaient pas encore commencé. Mais ce cri douloureux, comme un sanglot de souffrance venu du fond d'entrailles tourmentées, secoua longuement les ténèbres qui s'enfuyaient. Il résonna un instant, comme un écho qui peine à s'en aller, comme le vestige d'un être qui s'efface doucement.

Puis ce fut le silence. Un silence épais, anormal. Un silence terrifié et solennel, comme celui qui retentit dans les églises.

Ou dans les cimetières.

Même la lumière avait l'air en suspens. Le jour semblait ne plus vouloir se lever et le ciel restait gris, à peine teinté d'or pâle.

Et puis un second cri retentit. Plus faible, presque un chuintement, au départ. Il hésita à s'élever, comme si la puissance et la douleur du premier l'avait privé de force vitale, déjà. Et soudain, il éclata avec énergie et désespoir, vibrant dans ce matin triste.

Il monta, monta haut, s'élevant loin au-dessus de la fenêtre dont il s'échappait, loin au-dessus de la ville encore endormie, jusqu'à rencontrer le soleil qui, enfin, se levait.

L'or du levant irradia la bâtisse dont provenait le cri toujours plus vigoureux à présent. Les rayons transpercèrent tout, semblant transformer un bref instant l'immeuble en boite précieuse, ciselée d'or. Ils pénétrèrent par la fenêtre ouverte et vinrent caresser les personnes présentes dans la pièce : deux hommes, une femme et un nouveau-né.

C'était lui qui hurlait.

La femme emmaillota le petit et le tendit à l'un des deux hommes. Capturé par le soleil, l'enfant sembla s'illuminer et n'être plus constitué que de lumière dorée. Il se calma soudain et sourit.

« Tenez monsieur Panagiotis, c'est un beau garçon. »

Mais la femme tendit vainement l'enfant à l'homme. Il ne se retourna pas. Il restait immobile, rigide, les poings serrés, près du grand lit qui tenait le centre de la chambre.

Son visage n'était pas visible, tourné exclusivement vers la forme inerte qui occupait ce lit. La silhouette d'une femme aux longs cheveux bruns, qui s'enroulaient en volutes sombres sur les oreillers blancs. Les yeux étaient clos et les longs cils noirs épousaient doucement les joues pâles. Une des deux mains, celle que l'on voyait, reposait sur la poitrine. Les traits purs du visage étaient détendus, apaisés. Elle avait presque l'air de sourire dans un sommeil serein.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de l'homme, debout, près du lit.

« Je suis désolé, Acrisios, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais. Je n'ai pas pu sauver ton épouse. L'hémorragie était trop importante. C'est déjà un miracle que ton fils soit vivant. »

L'homme auquel ces mots s'adressaient tressaillit et se retourna vers le médecin qui n'avait pas pu sauver sa femme. Les jointures de ses poings étaient blanches mais ses yeux étaient secs et son visage, dur. Le docteur eut un mouvement de recul involontaire. Il leva la main en geste d'apaisement, comme face à un fauve.

« Acrisios ? Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? On ne pouvait pas sauver Héléni. La seule chose que l'on pouvait faire et que j'ai faite, c'était sauver ton fils ! Tout ce qu'il était humainement possible de faire, je l'ai fait, crois-moi ! »

Lentement, presque avec répulsion, Acrisios s'approcha de la femme qui tenait l'enfant. Elle eut le même recul involontaire que le médecin et resserra son étreinte sur le nouveau-né. Arrivé à faible distance, il détailla le bébé, les quelques boucles blondes que l'on voyait sur sa petite tête.

Le visage de l'homme se contracta et ses yeux bleus brillèrent d'un éclat mauvais. Il se détourna et jeta un dernier regard vers le lit où gisait la morte. Fugitivement les yeux bleus exprimèrent une détresse et un chagrin sans borne et, enfin, se mouillèrent de larmes. A cet instant, le nouveau-né se mit à vagir et la lueur de haine réapparut aussitôt.

Acrisios embrassa la pièce et ses occupants du regard puis se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il siffla :

« Cet enfant n'est et ne sera jamais mon fils ! Je le renie ! A jamais ! Faites-le disparaitre de ma vue. »

Une fois sorti, dans l'embrasure de la porte, la main encore sur la poignée, il entendit la sage-femme murmurer au médecin :

« Mon dieu, Docteur ! Pauvre petit, il n'y est pour rien ! Il va se calmer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je connais bien Acrisios Panagiotis, il est de tempérament emporté et rancunier, et il aimait sa femme par-dessus tout. Je ne sais pas s'il sera capable de surmonter ce deuil. »

La main se crispa sur la poignée et il allait claquer la porte avec toute la violence du maelström de sentiments douloureux qu'il sentait lui échapper quand dans la pénombre du couloir un tressaillement près de lui le fit se retourner.

Il distingua une silhouette. Petite. Recroquevillée, comme pour disparaître dans l'ombre.

Acrisios lâcha la porte qui se referma doucement derrière lui et hésita, la main à demi tendue devant lui.

La petite ombre se leva. C'était un enfant. Un petit garçon. Il pouvait avoir sept ou huit ans. Cela devait faire longtemps qu'il attendait, assis à même le sol du couloir, dans l'obscurité et le froid, comme en témoignaient ses petites mains froides et bleuies et ses genoux sales. Ses joues étaient marbrées de larmes et il était très pâle. Il avait les yeux très rouges mais ne pleurait plus, vaillamment, comme font les enfants lorsqu'ils sentent les adultes sur le point de s'écrouler et devinent qu'ils ont besoin de leur force.

Il s'approcha doucement, hésitant de l'accueil qu'il allait recevoir.

« Papa… Papa… Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Il tendit sa petite main bleue de froid en essayant d'éclairer d'un sourire tremblant son petit visage mâché de larmes et de peine.

L'homme pâlit à son tour. Son visage se décomposa. En un instant, sur cette façade dure et sans expression autre que la haine et le ressentiment à l'égard du monde entier, apparurent brusquement la honte, l'élan d'un père vers son enfant, la douleur, le chagrin, la mort et son cortège de larmes. Et la peur. Immense.

Le père recula.

Devant son fils qui lui tendait la main, qui ravalait ses larmes pour tenter de sécher les siennes.

Il se sentit faible, impuissant, misérable.

Le petit garçon, devant ce geste de recul, s'arrêta, la main toujours tendue. Ses yeux verts de jade se mirent à briller et il eut un spasme, comme s'il retenait une grosse boule de sanglots de remonter le long de sa gorge.

« -Papa… S'il vous plaît… Papa… »

Mais le père recula encore. Il ne voyait plus que les boucles brunes de l'enfant, ses yeux verts de jade, son petit nez droit et sa bouche pleine. Seigneur ! Il la voyait tellement en lui ! Jamais encore, il n'avait réalisé à quel point son fils ressemblait à sa mère. Et il ne le voyait qu'aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, quand il la perdait. Ça faisait trop mal ! Il ne pouvait pas…

Le petit baissa la main et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Ses grands yeux douloureux ne quittaient pas son père. Il eut un hoquet silencieux qui le plia en deux et les larmes se mirent à couler.

Acrisios eut l'impression que son être se déchirait et se mettait à hurler à la mort, comme une bête. Mais il ne fit pas un geste vers l'enfant.

Les yeux verts du petit, si semblables aux yeux aimés, ne le quittaient pas et des larmes toujours nouvelles les remplissaient sans cesse, comme le tonneau sans fond des Danaïdes. Il avait l'impression d'être étouffé un peu plus, noyé, à chaque fois qu'une de ces larmes coulait.

Il recula encore un peu plus dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Le garçon entoura ses genoux de ses bras et, sans cesser de pleurer en silence, commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière en ouvrant la bouche sur un cri de souffrance inaudible. Il regardait toujours son père.

Celui-ci poussa un gémissement, plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et, sur un dernier regard déchirant, s'enfuit.

L'enfant resta un long moment prostré dans le noir, le corps secoué de longs sanglots douloureux, de ces sanglots qui secouent tout entier, venus des profondeurs de l'être pour exploser dans la gorge et tout ravager.

Et durant cet instant passé seul, les yeux ouverts sur un couloir obscur où venait de l'abandonner son père, il n'émit aucun son, ne fit aucun geste.

Acrisios, quant à lui, s'effondra au bas des marches de l'hôpital, la poitrine secouée de sanglots déchirants. Il pleura longtemps, théâtre d'émotions violentes trop contenues, sous le regard parfois étonné mais toujours compatissant des premiers passants matinaux, qui devinaient une tragédie sous cette souffrance si grande.

Au bout d'un moment indéfinissable, un chien, sans collier, visiblement un de ces nombreux chiens errants que compte la capitale grecque, s'approcha du corps affalé en bas des grandes marches. L'animal, très maigre, escomptait peut-être un peu de nourriture de cet humain misérable ? La misère est bonne camarade, dit-on. Meilleure en tout cas que l'opulence, comme le chien l'avait découvert, chassé depuis peu de la poubelle d'un restaurant. Et s'il n'avait pas de quoi manger, peut-être obtiendrait-il au moins une caresse ?

Il approcha sa truffe humide du visage mouillé de l'homme. Celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux avec un sursaut mais la bête n'eut pas peur. Elle sentait la détresse de l'autre et resta. L'homme bredouilla quelques mots et posa la main sur la tête du chien pour la caresser. L'animal ferma les yeux avec contentement et se coucha contre l'humain pour savourer les caresses et offrir sa chaleur en retour.

L'homme caressa machinalement le chien un instant puis sa main se crispa sur la fourrure et il se courba sur l'animal en murmurant d'une voix brisée par la douleur :

« Pardon… Oh… Pardon… Aiolos… Mon fils… Pardonne-moi… »

oOoOo

L'homme descendit du train, assez soulagé. Ce moyen de transport ne lui était pas vraiment familier et il ne le trouvait, à vrai dire, pas très confortable. Il se retourna pour regarder autour de lui et se repérer dans cet endroit inconnu. Ce faisant, il remarqua les regards curieux ou circonspects qui l'entouraient. Il baissa les yeux sur son accoutrement et sourit. C'est vrai qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu. Ses vêtements devaient dater quelque peu.

Il repéra une carte du quartier et s'y dirigea. Voyons… Kifissia… Il était descendu au bon arrêt, c'était déjà ça. Son doigt suivit un itinéraire invisible pour n'importe qui d'autre que lui et s'arrêta à un endroit de la carte. Il sourit avec la satisfaction de celui qui a trouvé ce qu'il cherche.

D'un pas résolu, l'homme aux vêtements démodés sortit de la gare de Kifissia et s'enfonça dans le parc attenant qui menait aux quartiers résidentiels.

Au bout d'une bonne marche, il arriva près d'une maison cossue, entourée d'un parc planté d'arbres imposants. Il sonna à la grille et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Au bout d'un moment, une dame d'un certain âge, visiblement une domestique, vint ouvrir et marqua un temps d'arrêt en reconnaissant le visiteur.

« Monsieur Chrysos ! Mais quelle surprise ! Est-ce que… Monsieur est prévenu ?

-Bonjour Maria. Non, je n'ai pas prévenu mon frère de ma venue. Je suis juste de passage pour la journée avant de prendre le bateau ce soir. Est-il à la maison ?

-Euh… non, malheureusement… il vient… de sortir.

-Et quand sera-t-il de retour ? Je peux l'attendre. J'ai toute la journée.

-Il a dit… qu'il serait de retour… dans une heure. Mais…si vous voulez l'attendre…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Maria. Je lui dirai que c'est de ma faute et que c'est moi qui aie insisté pour le voir. Il ne se mettra pas en colère contre toi.

-Oh… Ce n'est pas ce que je…

-Non, bien sûr. »

Avec un sourire, Chrysos pénétra dans la résidence, suivi de Maria qui referma précipitamment la grille derrière lui. Il s'avança vers la maison, en l'affrontant du regard, à mesure qu'il se dirigeait vers elle. Que cette demeure lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs ! Mais aujourd'hui, songea-t-il en souriant à nouveau, cette période de sa vie était loin derrière.

Quelque chose sur cette façade hautaine et froide accrocha son regard. Une image du passé resurgie brutalement qui le fit frissonner comme si un vent froid s'était brusquement levé. A la fenêtre de sa chambre, dissimulé en grande partie par des rideaux de mousseline blanche, un visage d'enfant contemplait le ciel. Un visage d'enfant souffrant, triste. Prisonnier de cette maison sinistre, comme lui l'avait été autrefois. Et ce visage tourné vers le ciel criait sa faim de liberté et d'évasion. Comme un oiseau en cage. Comme il avait crié, lui aussi, il y avait bien des années de cela.

Soudain, comme s'il avait senti le regard de l'adulte posé sur lui, l'enfant tourna les yeux vers le sol et le regarda. Et ce fut un second choc. C'était Héléni qui le regardait, de ses grands yeux de jade, magnifiques, miroitants, ourlés de cils interminables.

Ils restèrent là, tous les deux, le visiteur et l'enfant, à se regarder, jusqu'à ce que le voile de mousseline ne se rabatte et brise la magie de l'instant.

Chrysos retrouva difficilement ses esprits, alors que Maria l'appelait du hall de la résidence, l'invitant à entrer pour boire un rafraîchissement. Et lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il sentit la vibration particulière aux grands moments, aux moments cruciaux dans une vie, le traverser.

Il ferma un instant les yeux pour retrouver sa paix intérieure et écouter son énergie. Il avait eu raison d'écouter son cosmos qui, soudainement, après toutes ces années, lui avait dicté de revenir dans ce lieu détesté et de mettre fin aux vieilles querelles. A présent, il sentait que la croisée des chemins était proche et qu'une rencontre déterminante était sur le point de se produire. Peut-être même avait-elle déjà eu lieu…

Il rouvrit les yeux, apaisé, et suivit Maria au salon. Elle lui servit un verre d'ouzo, arrosé d'eau et de glace, accompagné d'olives, et le laissa. Il parcourut la pièce du regard. Les meubles de prix, anciens, les tentures, les tableaux aux murs et les photos sur la table, les vitrines peuplés de vases précieux et les tapis épais qui réchauffaient difficilement le sol de marbre blanc… Rien n'avait changé depuis tout ce temps.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la table de marqueterie sur laquelle se trouvaient les photographies de la famille Panagiotis. Il contempla les visages connus et bien souvent détestés : la grand-mère Sophia qui gouvernait la famille d'une main de fer, le père d'Acrisios, Odysséas, qui ressemblait tellement à son fils, l'oncle Thisséas… Et puis au centre de la table, il vit la photo de famille : Acrisios avec sa femme Héléni et leur fils Aiolos. Il s'attarda sur le visage de la jeune femme souriante, sa belle-sœur, qui tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon de deux ou trois ans. Un enfant aux yeux de jade, couronné de courtes boucles brunes. Un enfant qui ressemblait tellement à sa mère…

A côté de cette photographie familiale, se trouvait une autre image, sertie dans un précieux cadre d'argent ciselé. Chrysos la saisit. Un portrait. Le portrait d'Héléni, seule, les cheveux dansant dans le vent, sur une plage. Elle était très jeune. La photographie datait sans doute du début de son mariage avec Acrisios, avant qu'elle ne mette Aiolos au monde. Elle était très belle, illuminée par la lumière d'or du soleil qui se couchait, apparemment. Ses yeux de jade, immenses sur cette photo, étaient parsemés de paillettes dorées, ses joues se creusaient de fossettes, tandis que ses lèvres roses découvraient ses dents blanches dans un sourire irrésistible. Elle riait. C'était un très beau portrait, pris par quelqu'un qui l'aimait profondément. Sans doute Acrisios… Le sourire qui se peignit sur les lèvres de Chrysos fut doux, mélancolique et amer à la fois, tandis qu'il reposait la photographie.

La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit pour se refermer aussitôt il y eut de l'agitation indiquant que le maître de la maison venait vraisemblablement de rentrer. Etait-il resté perdu dans ses pensées pendant une heure ?

Des pas s'approchèrent du salon où il se trouvait. Il se prépara avec sérénité à affronter son frère. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Un sourire étira de nouveau les lèvres de Chrysos. Acrisios n'avait donc pas changé et restait l'homme colérique de ses souvenirs…

Un homme de taille imposante, aux cheveux blonds bouclés et aux yeux bleus pénétra dans la pièce. Son visage altier était hautain et dur et son regard glacial. Malgré ses boucles solaires et ses yeux de méditerranée, il n'émettait aucune chaleur, aucun rayonnement. Au contraire, on avait l'impression qu'il obscurcissait et refroidissait la pièce dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer.

Cet effet avait toujours fasciné Chrysos. Comment, paré de telles couleurs et d'une telle beauté, son frère parvenait-il à ne dégager à ce point aucun rayonnement chaleureux, alors qu'Héléni, brune de cheveux et de peau, aux yeux verts foncés, irradiait ? C'est ainsi, sans le savoir, qu'avait commencé sa toute première rencontre avec le mystère fascinant de l'aura qu'émettent les êtres humains.

« Bonjour Acrisios, mon frère.

-Tu n'es pas mon frère, Chrysos ! Tu n'es que mon demi-frère ! Tu n'as rien à voir avec moi ou avec cette famille. D'ailleurs, tu ne portes pas notre nom. Nous n'avons rien en commun, si ce n'est la même mère, cette traînée !

-Après toutes ces années, il serait peut-être temps de grandir et de dépasser ce genre de provocations inutiles, tu ne crois pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? De l'argent ?

-Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter. J'ai profité de mon passage sur le continent pour venir te voir. Tu sais que je ne suis pas libre de mes allées et venues.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Dans ton île perdue, là-bas !

-Pourquoi ce persiflage ? Est-ce que par hasard le Sanctuaire serait méprisé dans le monde d'aujourd'hui ? Tu ne réponds pas ? Bien, restons-en là sur ce sujet. Je disais que j'avais profité de mon passage sur le continent pour venir te voir et t'apporter mes condoléances pour la mort d'Héléni. Je suis vraiment navré. Je l'aimais beaucoup, comme tu le sais.

-Ça fait deux ans qu'elle est morte ! Deux ans !

-En effet, mais je l'ai appris bien tard, de la bouche du Grand Pope, et tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres.

-Te répondre ? Et pour quoi faire ? Comme si je n'avais pas plus important à faire après avoir perdu ma femme !

-Et tes fils, comment vont-ils ?

-Mes fils ? Je n'ai qu'un fils.

-Mais… Le Grand Pope m'a dit que… Enfin, il a dit qu'Héléni était morte en couches en donnant naissance à un garçon…

-Il n'a pas survécu.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est un double coup pour toi. Ça a vraiment dû être dur. Comment s'appelait-il ?

-Qui ?

-Le bébé. Tu lui as bien donné un nom avant de l'enterrer ? J'aimerais aller sur leurs deux tombes avant de partir.

-Aiolia. Il s'appelait Aiolia.

-C'est un beau nom. Un nom de lumière.

-C'est Héléni qui l'avait choisi, avant de…

-Et Aiolos ? Comment va-t-il ?

-Il va bien.

-J'aimerais le voir, si…

-Pas question ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de mon fils ! Laisse-le ! Laisse-moi ! Laisse-nous ! Je veux que tu t'en ailles ! Tout de suite ! »

Acrisios tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, laissant Chrysos éberlué. Qu'avait-il bien pu dire pour mettre soudain son frère en colère ? Il lui semblait que c'était à l'évocation de son fils…

Pensif, il se dirigeait vers l'entrée pour prendre son bagage et son manteau, quand un tressaillement intérieur l'arrêta. Cette palpitation, faible mais présente, il la connaissait bien, mais c'était tellement surprenant de la ressentir dans cette maison.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, écoutant sa voix intérieure, comme il le faisait maintenant depuis de nombreuses années lorsqu'il lui fallait choisir une voie au milieu d'autres. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son chemin était tracé et sa résolution inébranlable. Il tourna lentement la tête vers le grand escalier qui montait au premier étage.

Les chambres. La pulsation venait des chambres. Il posa la main sur la rampe et commença à monter le grand escalier de marbre.

« Que fais-tu ! Je te l'interdis ! »

La voix claqua comme une balle, et sous la poussée meurtrière qui l'accompagnait, Chrysos se retourna un peu trop vite, prêt à riposter. Son frère eut un mouvement de surprise devant la posture de combat et se recula. Chrysos se redressa calmement. Inutile d'envenimer les choses.

« Je vais faire la connaissance de mon neveu.

-Je te l'ai interdit ! »

La voix d'Acrisios était déjà moins assurée, comme s'il mesurait soudain qu'un chevalier se tenait devant lui. Mais Chrysos avait dépassé depuis bien longtemps l'idée mesquine de la revanche ou celle, bien plus noire, de la vengeance. Il reprit avec mesure.

« -Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que j'aille rendre visite à Aiolos ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu et il doit déjà avoir au moins huit ans.

-Neuf. Il a neuf ans.

-Tu vois. Il est temps. S'il ne sait pas que j'existe, ce n'est pas grave, ce sera une bonne surprise. »

Mais Acrisios resta silencieux. Chrysos l'observa attentivement. L'homme en face de lui n'était pas paisible. Son énergie était tumultueuse, violente, parcourue d'émotions diverses et contradictoires, dominée par la souffrance. Le chevalier affina sa perception et un puissant frisson se glissa le long de son échine, comme des doigts glacés qui effleurent une peau nue frissonnante. Acrisios était rongé par le remords. Un remords affreux d'avoir commis une faute irréparable.

Qu'avait-il fait à cet enfant ?

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Chrysos frémit en lisant le regard de mer. Les yeux bleus suppliaient qu'on leur pardonne. Acrisios dut lire dans le regard d'or qu'il était découvert. Et peut-être au fond le voulait-il.

Il se détourna et s'enfonça dans le couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque, son bureau. Chrysos entendit, jetés depuis la bouche sombre, les derniers mots que son frère lui adressa avant de disparaître. Des mots de honte et de regret, qu'il n'avait pas osé lui dire à visage découvert.

« Ils sont là-haut, à l'étage. Dans ta chambre. Je ne leur ai jamais fait de mal, je le jure. Mais à la mort d'Héléni, quelque chose… Quelque chose s'est brisé en moi. Le bébé… Aiolia… Je ne l'ai jamais tenu dans mes bras… Je ne l'ai jamais regardé… Je n'ai jamais pu, je lui en veux trop de m'avoir pris mon Héléni. Et Aiolos… Mon Dieu ! Aiolos, à chaque fois que je le regardais, je voyais mon Héléni. C'était trop dur. Alors j'ai arrêté de le voir. Ils sont là-haut…

-Depuis deux ans ?

-Oui… Que Dieu me pardonne. Maria s'occupe d'eux. Elle les fait manger mais ils ne sortent jamais. Je voudrais qu'ils n'existent plus… Emmène-les ! Emmène-les ! Dans ton île, là-bas ! Ils seront libérés de toute cette souffrance, ils seront libérés de moi ! Emmène-les ! Je ne peux plus les voir… »

Un sanglot étouffé, une porte qui se ferme doucement et un corps qui tombe à terre, derrière, dans l'ombre.

Chrysos se mordit la lèvre et s'adossa un instant au mur. Puis il plongea en lui-même pour calmer ses émotions. Lorsqu'enfin il se sentit apaisé, il reprit sa marche vers le petit cosmos étouffé qui l'appelait désespérément.

Il poussa avec émotion cette lourde porte ouvragée qui avait été la porte de sa chambre, où il avait si souvent cherché refuge et où il avait aussi si souvent subi punitions injustes et brimades.

Dans la pièce, éclairée seulement par la lumière déclinante de l'après-midi, se trouvait un enfant de neuf à dix ans, assis sur son lit, genoux repliés sous lui. Il était légèrement courbé en avant, sur le qui-vive.

Chrysos émit une vibration apaisante, pour rassurer le petit, et s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Puis il lui parla.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Chrysos. Et toi ? »

L'enfant ne répondit pas et continua de le fixer de ses grands yeux verts sombres avec circonspection. Chrysos remarqua que ses mains étaient jointes dans son dos, comme pour maintenir ensemble ses oreillers qui formaient un gros tas.

« -Je suis ton oncle. Je sais que ton père ne t'a jamais parlé de moi, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je vis loin d'ici, c'est pour ça que tu ne me connais pas et que ton papa ne t'a jamais parlé de moi.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Si mon père ne m'a pas parlé de vous, c'est parce que c'est grave et que mon père ne me parle plus. Je suis un enfant, je ne suis pas un idiot.

-Très bien, tu as raison. Excuse-moi. Je m'appelle Chrysos, et ton père et moi étions fâchés depuis longtemps. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Vous savez très bien comment je m'appelle puisque vous êtes mon oncle.

-En effet Aiolos, et je sais bien d'autres choses aussi sur toi. Je sais que tu te sens très seul et que tu aimerais beaucoup t'en aller d'ici, quitter cette maison qui t'étouffe. Tu es très malheureux, même si tu ne le dis pas et que tu fais le grand et le fort face aux inconnus.

-Ah oui ? Et comment vous savez tout cela ?

-Parce que ton cosmos me l'a dit.

-Mon… quoi ? »

Chrysos réprima un sourire. Le ton de l'enfant cessait enfin d'être sarcastique et la lueur hautaine et dure, si semblable malheureusement à celle des yeux de son père, venait de quitter le regard de jade.

« Ton cosmos. L'énergie qui circule en toi et qui t'anime. Mais aussi celle que tu émets et qui indique à ceux qui savent la capter quelle sorte de personne tu es. »

Le petit s'était redressé et penchait la tête sur le côté à présent, comme si on lui racontait une belle histoire.

« Et vous, vous savez capter les… les cosmos ?

-Oui, car je suis un chevalier.

-Un chevalier ? Comme ceux du Moyen-âge qui portent des armures et qui montent sur des chevaux ? Je vous crois pas !

-Pas tout à fait comme ceux-là. Je n'ai pas de cheval, mais j'ai bien une armure. Et je n'arrive pas du Moyen-âge, je t'assure. Il y a encore quinze ans, cette chambre était la mienne, d'ailleurs.

-Et vous servez à quoi ? A protéger les châteaux forts ?

-Ah, ah, pas exactement, mais c'est presque cela. Je sers à protéger un lieu, effectivement. Un sanctuaire.

-Vous vous battez, alors !

-Oui, ça arrive.

-Et vous êtes le plus fort ?

-Disons que j'essaie, du moins.

-Et vous avez quoi, comme arme ?

-Mes mains, mes pieds, ma tête, tout mon corps.

-C'est tout ?

-C'est beaucoup, tu sais, quand on sait bien s'en servir.

-Mais on peut rien faire, avec ses mains. On peut même pas descendre d'ici par la fenêtre.

-Bien sûr que si. Moi je le peux. Comme je peux, si je veux, détruire un mur ou même une montagne avec mes mains.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr. Je pourrai te le montrer si tu veux.

-Quand ? Bientôt ?

-Oui, car tu vas venir avec moi. Ton père est d'accord pour que je t'emmène un peu en vacances pendant un petit moment. Quelques semaines et puis je te ramènerai. Tu es d'accord, toi aussi ? »

Aiolos regarda Chrysos avec attention pendant un long instant. Puis il secoua la tête comme pour dire non.

« -Non, vous ne me ramènerez pas, je le sais. Mais je m'en fiche. Pour mon père, nous sommes morts le jour où maman est morte. Emmenez-nous, ailleurs, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'ici.

-Nous ? »

Aiolos ramena sur sa poitrine ses bras qu'il avait maintenus serrés dans son dos pendant toute la conversation, comme pour retenir ensemble les coussins et les empêcher de bouger. Le tas se mit à gigoter et une petite tête ébouriffée sortit des oreillers : une tête de bébé joufflue couronnée de boucles blondes avec de grands yeux verts tendres, comme de l'herbe. Aiolos attrapa le petit et le serra contre lui. Le bébé se mit à rire en câlinant son grand frère.

« C'est mon petit frère, Aiolia. Je ne pars pas sans lui.

-C'est entendu, Aiolos. Je vous emmène tous les deux. Tu me laisses porter ton petit frère ? Il risque d'être un peu lourd pour toi : nous avons une longue route à faire. »

Avec douceur, Aiolos détacha les petites mains qui s'agrippaient à lui et calma le bébé qui se mettait à hurler, en lui chantant une comptine à demi-voix. Puis il l'habilla et prépara leurs affaires. Durant tous ces préparatifs, Chrysos le regarda faire attentivement, bras croisés. Il émanait de l'enfant une lumière sereine, apaisante comme un baume, et puissante. Nul doute que chez lui le cosmos affleurait.

Et pourtant. Quelque chose le dérangeait. Quelque chose de vague, d'imperceptible. Il ne savait quoi au juste …

Lorsque tout fut finit et que le pauvre bagage des enfants fut fait, Chrysos prit Aiolia et le cala sur un bras puis tendit la main à Aiolos. Le bébé chouina mais le chevalier émit des ondes protectrices et apaisantes et il s'endormit. Chrysos sentit la petite main d'Aiolos se détendre dans la sienne.

Ils descendirent le grand escalier de marbre et, en bas, trouvèrent Maria qui s'essuyait les yeux avec son tablier. Elle embrassa les enfants. Le maître l'avait mise au courant. Puis elle s'enfuit vers la cuisine en pleurant.

Dans le hall, Chrysos jeta un coup d'œil au couloir sombre qui menait à la bibliothèque, mais rien ne bougea. Il regarda Aiolos. Le profil de l'enfant était dur, tourné vers l'extérieur. A aucun moment, il ne se retourna pour contempler la maison qu'il quittait, sans doute pour toujours.

Au moment de franchir la grille, seulement, il s'arrêta et se retourna. Son regard vert de jade, limpide et innocent, embrassa la demeure et s'arrêta sur la fenêtre de la chambre qui avait été sa prison pendant deux ans. Et il demanda doucement :

« Nous allons bien dans votre sanctuaire, où on devient chevalier ?

-Oui Aiolos, pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'aimerais bien devenir chevalier… »

Chrysos fronça les sourcils et se mordit les lèvres.

« -Pour quoi faire, Aiolos ?

-Pour détruire cette maison et tous les gens qui y habitent. »

Et un sourire joyeux, qui creuse les joues de fossettes, comme celui de sa mère sur la photo du salon, illumina le visage qu'il leva vers Chrysos. C'était le sourire de bonheur lumineux d'un être libéré, sans conscience du mal.

La mort dans l'âme, le chevalier entraîna les deux enfants. Il savait qu'à un si jeune âge, rien n'était définitif. Mais il fallait rectifier cette jeune pousse très vite, si on ne voulait pas la voir croître d'un bien mauvais côté… L'évident rayonnement de l'enfant ne le rassurait pas, loin de là.

Il faudrait en parler rapidement au Grand Pope, une fois arrivé au Sanctuaire.

oOoOo

_Que veux-tu ? Bel enfant, que te faut-il donner_

_Pour rattacher gaîment et gaîment ramener_

_En boucles sur ta blanche épaule_

_Ces cheveux, qui du fer n'ont pas connu l'affront,_

_Et pleurent épars autour de ton beau front,_

_Comme les feuilles sur le saule ?_

_(…) _

_Veux-tu, pour me sourire, un bel oiseau des bois,_

_Qui chante avec un chant plus doux que le hautbois,_

_Plus éclatant que les cymbales ?_

_Que veux-tu ? Fleur, beau fruit, ou l'oiseau merveilleux ?_

_-Ami, dit l'enfant grec, dit l'enfant aux yeux bleus,_

_Je veux de la poudre et des balles._

oOoOo


End file.
